1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interlocking building block adapted to be correspondingly engaged with adjoining interlocking building blocks, thereby forming a secure, stable structure which may be quickly erected using smaller than usual quantities of cement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard cinder block has for a long time been the primary building unit in many types of construction. The manner in which the cinder blocks are utilized has remained unchanged over time, and the building steps used today are basically the same as those used years ago. This common practice involves pouring an initial layer of cement wherein the first row of cinder blocks may be embedded. Following this initial base layer, a thin layer of cement must be spread along the top surface and both the left and right side surfaces. This layer of cement must be thin enough to allow the blocks to remain properly leveled and positioned, but must also be thick enough to secure the block as positioned. Finally, an upper layer of cement is laid, and usually, the exterior surface is covered with a layer of cement to provide a stable structure. Unfortunately, the intermediate step of putting a layer of cement between each of the individual blocks can be very time-consuming, costly, and leaves much room for error when constructing a uniformly oriented structure.
Other attempts have been made to design an interlocking building block, but as is evidenced by the continued use of a standard shaped cinder block, have not been effectively or widely accepted as beneficial. The two major types of design flaws with prior attempts to build an interlocking building block are either that the block is too difficult and expensive to construct, or that it is too difficult and time-consuming to place. The patents to J. Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 460,177, Vesper, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,245, Amaral, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,522, Risi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,148, and Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,209, disclose attempts to make an effective and beneficial interlocking building block. The prime difficulty with many of these designs, particularly Cook, Vesper, Amaral, and Risi, et al., involves the lack of positionability of the blocks. All of these designs involve a complex series of interlocking sides and protruding surfaces which allow the blocks to be stacked only in a predetermined orientation by maneuvering the blocks until the plurality of interconnecting parts are engaged. Further, the designs disclosed in Cook and Amaral, have solid faces which do not allow the internal interconnection of the blocks, which is invaluable for wiring and insulating needs. The lack of wide-spread use of these various designs indicates the importance of the particular design characteristics not met by the referenced designs.
Applicant's invention as claimed utilizes interlocking ridges and channels which extend across the entire length of the block, thereby allowing the block to be easily slid into place oriented in any manner with regard to the block's beneath it. Additionally, applicant's invention enables the manufacture of a stable structure without the need for excess layers of cement, while assuring that the surfaces of the block, in particular, the exposed surfaces, are as smoothly and uniformly oriented as those of common cinder blocks, which many structures are designed to use. Accordingly, applicant's invention provides a beneficial improvement in the structure of construction blocks, and utilizes interlocking means which specifically overcome the shortcomings of other types of blocks.